Elesis' Journey
by TheDriver
Summary: If you're reading this you probably already know about the red haired warrior Elesis. This story takes place between the end of Grand Chase and the moment Elesis returns home to teach Elsword his swordsmanship. This story does not focus on romantically evolved elements, but rather the growth of Elesis as she must journey back home and come to terms with leaving the friends she made
1. Chapter 1

As I slowly trudged my way through two feet of snow I tightly wrapped my arms around my own body as my hair whirled behind me dancing along with the blistering freeze of these arctic winds. My thick coat, Fur pants and heavy snow boots; all red of course, offered me little respite from these negative five degree wind chills. I pulled my long crimson hair to the back of my head and wrapped it into a tight bun. I stopped to look through the bag that was strapped to my back and almost half my size with it's dull brown coloring. It was filled with various supplies that my friends had told me i would need, but now it seems like it was just extra weight. I rummaged around for about a minutes before finding a long thick red scarf. I wrapped the scarf around my neck and mouth and thankfully it also covered my nose. The scarf still smelled like my friends Arme and Lire. I choked back the emotions i felt.

"I wonder how they where doing"

I said to myself as I stopped to think about them. Lire had gone back to home to help rebuild after the destruction cause by Kaze'aze and Arme had left to become a teacher at the school she once studied at. The rattle of the two swords strapped to my hips woke me up from the day dreaming i was doing as if they were telling me to keep on moving. I swallowed hard and pressed on as I let loose a scream into the cold arctic night

"Where are you, Elsword!"

My name is Elesis and I'm trying to make it back to my little brother, that is my mission.


	2. Chapter 2: the never ending battles

Maybe screaming Elsword's name wasn't the best idea, I thought to myself as i heard the stir of snow being trampled as the sounds many footsteps came rushing towards me. I grabbed both swords and stood ready for what ever was about to appear from the blinding blizzard. For what seemed like an eternity, I stood there staring out into the blanket of snow and ice in a battle stance before a felt a sharp pain in my right calf. I looked down quickly to see a snow white leopard latched onto my calf it's teeth already deeply embedded into to my leg. the snow leopard was not very large; however, it was still about half my size while it stood on all fours with a perfectly white coat with light blue spots running down it's fur. It was nearly impossible to see even this close.

The leopard lurched backwards pulling my leg back along with it causing me to lose my balance. I quickly caught myself and used the momentum the leopard had given me to kick the beast straight in the eyes with my left boot. This had caused the beast to let go and right when i was about to swing my right sword onto the leopard my right arm felt a similar pain as I felt the ripping of fabric and flesh. I took my gaze off the snow leopard that I had just kicked to look around to see three more leopards, all with there teeth already deeply sunk into different parts of my body. They seemed to attack so fast I never noticed the others. the largest one had its mouth around my bag that was secured to my back and the two others had already gotten a nice hold on each of my arms.

"Damn it, let go!"

I shook the leopard latched onto my right arm free giving me enough working space to hit it with the hilt of my sword square in the jaw. The largest leopard, seemingly as if it noticed I was slowly working my way free gave me another tug backwards this time I caught myself on my bad leg, the leg that had a deep lacerations from the first leopard, causing me to convulse under the pain as I fell hard into the snow. normally four snow leopards would be no problem for me, but the freezing temperatures had caused my movements to slow and my reflexes to become sluggish. The leopard I had shaken off my leg had circled around in front of me. The leopard then leaped into the air above me. This was the moment they were waiting for, the beast that was on my leg was now going for my throat. Was I going to die here? after beating the forces of Kaze'aze i was going to die to a couple of overgrown house cats? anger filled my body as i stared into the eyes of the snow leopard leaping towards me. Red energy began pouring from my body and then burst forth from all around around me pushing all the tigers about ten feet in each direction. I used to this time to get up quickly. Each strike i let loose would matter from here on out.

"Come on you damn house cats! You want your food? I'm going to make you work for it."


	3. Chapter 3: Warmth

These leopards were obviously seasoned hunters. As soon as I had pushed them away with my stoic blast they were already on their feet looking for another opening; although, my life depended on not giving them this opening. I gripped my swords in each hand tight and then rushed forward directly at the largest snow leopard. I had to take out the obvious leader to unnerve the the others. this was combat basics. The tiger flinched at my sudden movement, but then leaped into the air directly at me. I ducked under the agile beast and stabbed my right sword deep into his chest. I felt it go out through the leopard's back as I felt the blood from the leopard's body splashed onto my face momentarily blinding me before the beast crashed down onto me, limp and lifeless. I threw the leopard to the side and stood up quickly. I located the other three leopards. They almost seemed shocked not knowing what to do as they just stared at me covered in the blood of their leader . After about a ten second stand off they turned tail and ran off into the blizzard.

I took this chance to catch my breath and walked over to the dead leopard. I pulled out my sword and wiped it off on the tigers coat before placing my swords in their individual scarabs and then marching on. I should of taken some meat for the travel, but i didn't need it. I had more than enough food in my bag and I'm sure his remains would feed a more needing animal or person. I walked forward not even a couple feet before i collapsed. I was more worn out than I had thought. my vision was growing dark and as I lost touch with reality I could hear someone calling my name. While in my unconscious state I remembered my former life while I was young. I remembered being piggy backed on my fathers back as he held Elsword in his arms. I still remember how warm he was, how safe I always felt and how happy I was. No matter what, I'll do everything in my power to give Elsword more happy moments like that.

I awoke in a small, but warm cabin on a large chair near a log fire pit and to my left was a small table that had a hot cup of chocolate . I was wrapped in a thick blanket and a large fur hat that was way to big for me. I looked around to see this living room I was in was about fifteen feet wide in each direction with a small kitchen in the corner of the room and two closed doors on either end of the room. the door that was closest to me slowly began to open, but the room that was behind was pitch black compared to the brightly lit room I was in.

"Hello?"

I said. It wasn't long before i heard a response.

"Elesis, not even six months into your journey and it is I who hast needed to save you again? I see vanquishing the likes of Kaze'aze has not helped those survival instincts of yours. It has most definitely not helped that cockiness of yours"

the voice said. I could recognize that deep annoying voice from anywhere and it already made my blood boil. Before the door finished opening I screamed out towards it

"Shut up Sieghart!"


	4. Chapter 4: Familiar faces

Sieghart walked out of the room with a smile on his smug face. Sieghart hadn't changed much. His pitch black hair was still to his shoulders and he was still about five inchs taller than me. He was wearing long black jeans and no shirt, no dignity as always, and worst of all sweat ran down his his chest all the way to his abs.

"So Elesis, no hugs? even after all this time apart?"

His sarcasm was still the same even after all this time apart. I gave him a disgusted look, but deep down I was happy to see him.

"How did you find me?"

I said. then Sieghart walked towards me and pulled up a chair from the kitchen next to me and sat down

"your voice is as loud as always. I could hear the screams of a mad women calling out from here and out of the kindness of my heart came rushing to the aid of the damsel in distress."

I clenched my teeth holding in the urge to throw him out a window, but then I looked down and smiled looking at the thick white blanket wrapped around me. It reminded me of the times father would pick me up from falling asleep while training and set me to sleep in my room.

"thank you Sieghart."

Sieghart looked at me eyes with his eyes wide which caught me off guard and then as the awkward silence between us grew I heard more footsteps from the room Sieghart had just left. Sieghart looked at the door and said

"It looks like the fair maiden has arisen from her deep slumber to deliever us from this most awkward situation."

A women wearing nothing but a white t-shirt that went down to about her upper thighs walked out of the room. She was rubbing her left eye and had blue hair that went down to about her lower back although it was disheveled and crazy as if she had just went threw a war zone. She was slim and about my height, but her above average bust size could be noticed even threw the large white shirt she was wearing, but then as she moved her hand down, she said while reveling her red left eye

"Elesis, it's so good to see you again."

I jumped up out my chair throwing the blanket to the floor and jumped towards her, which made me realize i only had on my white t-shirt and red shorts i wore under my Tundra attire. She caught me in her arms while i hugged her tight and she hugged me back.

"Mari! it's so good to see you! I thought my only company would be the brain dead animal over there!"

I said to her. She smiled softly and replied.

"Welcome to my world"

I let her go and asked.

"What are you two doing so far out here in the tundra?"

Mari walked over to Sieghart and sat on his lap while her four soul takers, also known as nasod dynamos, trailed behind her and slowly circled around her and Sieghart, the sight almost made me sick.

"We are on the search for ancient ruins. Hopefully in turn I will be able to find more information about my past. We already found one out here, but we were interrupted by a young white haired boy who mistook me for someone named eve. Sieghart however destroyed the ruins in the fight they had and he disapeared along with my chances to study the ruins."

Mari said all while Sieghart had a slight flustered look across his face before saying.

"If the lad hadn't been such a coward and stopped moving so much maybe I would have been able to land a finishing blow."

Mari grabbed the side of Sieghart's face in one hand and kissed his cheek.

"It's fine there are still more ruins to search. So Elesis, from the way you're heading I can see your on your way to Hamel, is your brother there?"

I had to clear my mind of the sight I just witnessed before I could reply.

"No, but he is in a village near there and I was planning to take a caravan the rest of the way. I'm planning on teaching him swordsmanship also. The world is too dangerous for him not to know how to defend himself if I am ever not around."

Sieghart gave an interested expersion across his face as he flexed his muscles causing mari to almost fall, obviously annoying her.

"You're going to teach elboy how to fight? Great I can show him the way of the sword as well and show him how true men duel."

one of Mari's soul takers whipped around quickly in front of Siegharts face and let loose a small burst of electricity onto his nose causing him to tilt his head back at the sudden pain. Mari then said.

"The roads are dangerous in the blizzard, Stay the night and we can all go to Hamel when it clears."

Mari then got up and walked over to me throwing her arms over my shoulders and hugging me again.

"but for now i need more sleep, the animal wouldn't let me sleep last night."

and then walked to the room waving over to Sieghart to join her. He got up quickly and as he walked past me said.

"the other door leads to the other room along with all your gear. You can sleep in there for tonight."

and then walked over to the room Mari was in and closed the door. I stopped myself from getting sick, but then smiled. I was glad they where happy. Mari deservered to be happy after losing everything and having to start all over. I grabbed the blanket and walked into the room Sieghart had pointed out. It was a small room with a bed that took up most of the space and a small light in the corner on top a small nightstand resting to the right head of the bed and a window right above the head of the bed. the window was letting in some of the night light into the room. I flopped belly first onto the bed before thinking about Mari and Sieghart.

"Those two have better not used this bed already."


	5. Chapter 5: The Purple Demon

As I lied on the bed I shuffled around under my blankets trying to get comfortable, but i just couldn't sleep. I guess I got more than enough sleep when I passed out.

"I should just walk around for a bit."

I stood up and grabbed my shorts from the floor which I had thrown off to get comfortable, but before I could put them on and leave the room a purple spark randomly let loose across the room. I jumped back avoiding the spark before what seemed like a rip in reality was being torn open by a large claw like hand raking against the open air causing the hole to get larger. Threw this portal two black and blue demon horns started passing threw the rip in reality into my room. I grabbed my swords ready for whatever was coming but then the demon's face emerged from the portal. The wild purple hair swirled around his face and his purple eyes pierced threw the darkness of the room before they locked onto me.

He finally completely emerged from the portal. His blue wings where spread out from one end of the room to the other and where emitting a blue glow that allowed me to get a good look at him. I put my swords down and put one hand on my hip and smiled.

"Dio, there are more romantic ways to get into a ladies room you know?"

He smirked and curled in his wings close to his body before they disappeared into thin air.

"Elesis, we need to talk. Elrios will be involved in a great war soon. You need to be careful."

I crossed my arms at his remark and replied.

"Wow the great Dio is worried about me? I'm surprised, but I would love to know how you have come onto this wonderful peace of information."

Dio sucked in a large amount of air as if he had been running for a long time before he said.

"The demon lords have been in a struggle for power ever since the late overlord kaze'aze had passed. many of my companions have been taken out or are on the run and one of the strongest of us has had her powers stolen from her and left in the mere state of a small child. We have not been able to stop the rouge demons from taking over the demonic realm and now it seems they have set their sights on making a foothold onto the realm of humans. This foothold being Elrios."

I clenched my teeth in anger at this sudden burst of knowledge I had been told.

"So these demons think they are going to cause everything we fought for to go to waste and dare to endanger my dear little brother! I will cut down every demon that I lay my eyes upon! present company excluded however."

Dio smiled before he slowly looked me up and down and his cheeks turned a slightly darker shad of purple compared to his normal lighter shad of purple. He turned his face to left and looked out the window before saying

"Have some decency woman and put on some pants!"

hearing a comment like that from Dio was so out of the norm since I had always been clad in armor around him and not a small white t-shirt and panties.

"Oh so the great Dio who has lived since before the time of humans can be taken over by simple animalistic urges?"

I said all while pressing my chest to his upper stomach and giving him my gorgeous trade mark smirk. I finally found a way to tease Dio and I wasn't about to pass up this perfect chance. Dio's face turned an even darker of purple before he turned to look me in the face again and said.

"How dare you human! I have come to help you and you stand there and mock me!"

I grapped my sides and started laughing even more and I was barely able to get out my comment and I don't even think Dio heard me say

"I missed you too, Demon."


	6. Chapter 6: Somethings never change

*Side note from author: soul taker = nasod dynamo*

I had to catch my breath after laughing so much, Dio looked at me with a rather aggravated expression on across his face, but I didn't care because it was too nice finally being able to tease him. Dio was about to open his mouth, but then with a loud bang the door to my room swung open with Sieghart in the passage way.

"What's going on in here!"

Sieghart screamed as his eyes darted around the dimly lit room before his eyes fell on Dio.

"Dio! what would a sly individual like you be doing here let alone allow to let your form be caught by my gaze. Do you dare wish to provoke my ire and let our weapons clash in another duel!"

Dio scoffed at Siegharts words before he replied saying

"I have little use of arguing with childen, let alone entertaining one like yourself."

both Dio and Sieghart took a couple steps forward towards each other and before they where face to face with each other;although, I jumped in between them.

"Sieghart! calm down. Dio did not come here to fight! He came here for me!"

As I said this his gaze finally left Dio and fell on me darting me up and down before he looked back at Dio with and even more frustrated look and said to Dio.

"What have you done to my great-grandchild you scoundrel!"

Dio's face turned a dark shade of purple once again and he quickly said

"her pants where already off by the time I got here!"

Sieghart ignoring anything Dio was saying at this point took another step forward driving me back into Dio as my back was pressed against Dio's stomach and my face was deeply pressed into Sieghart's bare chest. I was pressed between them for what seemed like an eternity before they where both flung in opposite directions, each hitting the walls in the room across from each other with a loud thud as a single nasod dynamo helped me secure my balance. and a single nasod dynamo hovered in front of Dio and two others in front of Sieghart.

"Will you two stop acting like children for a moment and let Elesis explain the current circumstances since you two are too empty headed to listen to one another? and you Elesis. please put back on your shorts before these two old men suffer a heart attack."

Mari said all this while standing in the door way with an easily noticeable annoyed expression across her face. I quickly put back on my shorts and looked over at Dio who was still rubbing his forehead as if it where just smacked with a metal pipe. He caught my gaze and stood up as we both said at the same time "A war is coming to Elrois."


	7. Chapter 7: Tears for the past

Sieghart and Mari looked at Dio and I with puzzled expressions plastered across their faces. Dio was quick to notice this and with a long sigh of annoyance explained the whole situation over again to the both of them. mari crossed her arms and closed her eyes

"hm, this is quiet the conundrum we have been dealt it seems."

Mari said while Sieghart stepped forward while putting both hands on his hips and flexing his bare chest muscles before saying

"Well if these demons dare step foot on the fresh dirt of our world I shall cut them down like I always have."

I glanced over at Mari who was now staring straight at the floor with her arms still crossed. She lifted one arm up and wiped away at her cheek as a tear fell from her right blue eye.

"No Sieghart. you two have fought in enough battles to last this life and the next and besides we have have already stopped Mari from finishing her quest for her memories for far too long. It's time Mari put herself first for once in her life."

Mari looked up at me after my remark with even more tears swelling in both her eyes

"I'm deeply sorry Elesis, I shouldn't be leaving this matter to you alone. We are a team and I am being selfish."

I smiled at Mari and said.

"Alone? yeah right! I have the whole red army beside me and soon another red haired knight to take on these demons. So don't worry about me. This battle won't even last more than a year."

Sieghart smiled at me and then turned his attention toward Mari quickly scooping her up into his arms.

"Well it seems the world is in safe hands with Elesis and now as for you my fair lady, It is time you caught some rest as we will have a long journey to Hamel facing our group tomorrow."

Mari snuggled into Sieghart's chest almost instantly falling asleep against him as he carefully maneuvered her out of the room and into the hallway before he stopped and turned towards Dio and I

"Dio, I expect you to be out of Elesis' sleeping quarters before I return to check on her. If you are not I will chase you into the depts of the demon realm and thoroughly kick your ass, Goodnight."

Sieghart then vanished into the dark hall way outside the door. Dio scoffed and turned his right arm into a demonic claw before racking it against the air causing another portal to open back into his realm. Although I couldn't let him leave like that so I quickly ran up to him and hugged him from behind pressing myself into his back.

"Thank you, Dio."

Dio's whole body clenched as those words left my mouth.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. I'm leaving you to fight this battle alone as my own world is in just as must trouble if not more at the moment."

I smiled and hugged him tighter

"And even with your world in such disarray you thought of us and came to warn us. Thank you, Dio."

Dio then broke free of my grasp and jumped into the portal and as quickly as it opened it closed behind him. I looked back at my bed and thought that I had better get some rest to. after tonight I was more than tired once again so I jumped onto the mattress and cuddled into the sheets and quickly dozed off, but not before wondering how Elsword was doing. I wondered if he missed me. Would he remember me after all this time? Would he forgive me after being gone for so long? I chocked back tears that where starting to form and forced myself to get some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Like missing an arm

Sieghart, Mari and I left around mid day due to the fact we all had over slept because to last night's activities . Mari had set up a snow navigating vehicle that she called a snow mobile. the machine was large enough for all three of us to ride on. Mari operated the machine while Sieghart held on to her and I held onto Sieghart. We were moving fast, it was almost as if we were just flying over the snow covered fields. we rode through the fields for almost an hour before Mari made a sharp stop almost sending me and Sieghart flying off over her.

"What's wrong?"

I screamed over the roar of the machine. Mari pointed forward and I could just barely make out a large canyon that was almost one hundred meters across. We all got off the snow mobile and stepped carefully to the edge of the canyon. It was pitch black in there making it impossible to tell how deep it went. Mari twirled her hair with her right finger seemingly pondering our next course of action.

"I could make a device to cross this canyon, but it would take about twenty minutes."

As Mari finished this sentence I swore I could here the sound of something moving from deep in the pit. The sound reminded me of sand being pushed away as you buried your feet into a warm sandy beach, but then a small a large scaly figure of what seemed like a large building coming in our direction and it was coming quick.

"MARI, SIEGHART! BACK AWAY!"

I screamed while grabbing both of them and took a large leap twenty feet back from the pit right before a large serpentine tail smacked into the the spot we where just in causing snow, dirt and rock to be sent flying into the air before it retreated back into the canyon.

"What was that?" Mari asked.

"I don't know, but we are sure to receive the answer"

Sieghart replied as a large serpent head slowly rose from the depths of the canyon hissing as it began to tower over us almost 50 meters into the air while the rest of it seemed to hide inside the depths of the canyon.

The head alone of this beast was easily the size of the average house you would find in Kanavan or Hamel and its body was just as thick, but seemingly slightly smaller. I grabbed both my swords and took a defensive stance as Sieghart and Mari did the same with their weapons. Siegharts massive greatsword casting a large shadow into the snow as he held it effortlessly infront of him and Mari's four nasod dynamos circled around in a quick motion. The serpent let out another deep hiss that was deafening before it lurched it's head back.

"Here it comes!"

Siethart shouted as the serpent striked foward and was closing the distance between it and our group in mere seconds. Sieghart, Mari and I all lept in different directions to avoid the serpent's attack and luckily no one was hit. Sieghart was the first to act on the moment and rushed towards the serpents head while it was still in striking distance. Sieghart lifted his massive great sword over his head as he was about to bring it down crashing onto the serpents head, but before he could connect the serpent had already pulled it's head back and was hovering it over the massive canyon looking for it's next opportunity to strike us down.

In this moment however a cannon ball had struck the serpent square in it's nose I looked over at Mari who had already created two cannons, each aiming down the serpent and launching cannon balls every three seconds. Mari's quick building abilities still surprised me no matter how many times she did it. The serpent, obviously hurt, but angry with Mari's assault lurched it's head back and stared down Mari while dodging the cannonballs.

"Elesis! Now!"

Mari screamed to me. I already knew what to do. I quickly ran over in front of Mari and in that moment the serpent striked again with its mouth fully widened. it's mouth could easily fit all of us in it with one bite and still have room for at least another thirty people. I grabbed both my swords and as its mouth clamped down onto my position I plunged my right sword into its upper gums and did the same with my other sword into it's lower gum all while carefully dodging its teeth that where twice my size. I stopped the serpent dead in it's tracks.

"Sieghart!"

I screamed, but sieghart was already running up the serpent knowing full well what to do already. He really was a true knight of the battlefield, a Lazy and annoying one, but still a knight. He quickly reached the top of the serpents head and plunged his great sword into the beast's right eye. The serpent convulsed into a large spasm of pain as it tore itself lose of my grasp all it while taking my left sword with it and launching Sieghart into the air off of it. Sieghart hit the snow with a loud thud, but quickly got up again. The serpent with a defeated look in it's one good eye sulked back into the depted of the canyon with one of my favorite swords.


	9. Chapter 9: Friends and family

It took both Sieghart and Mari to stop me from jumping into the canyon after the fowl snow white serpent that now had my left sword, but after about twenty minutes Mari was able to calm me down

"So now what?" I said to Mari and Sieghart.

"Give me twenty minutes and I can build teleportation pad, in the mean time you and Sieghart can sit in the snow patiently and please do not kill each other." Mari said to Sieghart and I.

Sieghart and I walked about twenty feet away from Mari before he lay down in the snow.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked Sieghart

"Is that the sound of worry and affection I hear from my dear great grandchild?" Sieghart replied.

I clenched my fists holding in the urge to hit him. This wasn't the time to start a fight no matter how much he deserved it.

"Elesis, may I impart on you a question?" Sieghart asked me.

I crossed my arms and gave him a curious nod for yes.

"What will you do when you return to Elsword? Do you plan to raise him from his youth on your own? as a mere child yourself? How will you keep him from the depts of danger on your own?" Siegharts words cut deep into my chest

"Like I always have! I know more now! I'm strong! No matter what I would never let any harm come to Elsword even if it cost me my life!" I screamed at Sieghart

Sieghart quickly stood up with anger spread across his face.

"Then what Elesis! who will he have if you're gone! you're the closest family he has. Do not dare squander your life like it is only yours now. Elesis It is clear the love you have for your brother, but do not let it smother the life out of him and you. You will need help."

I grinded my teeth and stared at my feet.

"You don't think I know that! If I had the option I wouldn't be the only one taking care of Elsword. If I was stronger I wouldn't be alone in raising him. If I was stronger I would have brought back fath-"

I was quickly cut off by a tight embrace from sieghart as he pushed my head into his chest with his hand and held me tight. I nervously wrapped my arms around him as tears blurred my vision and I hid my face into his stomach and chest to smother my tears away.

"Elesis, you're not alone anymore. You have made many companions. when ever you are need of help all you need is ask and you will have an army behind you." Sieghart told me.

I hugged Sieghart tighter. This was one of the few times he really felt like a great grandfather to me. I continued to cry into him as he just held me and soon my tears finally stopped. not one of my greatest and proudest moments , but one I can say I wont forget. I let him go and stepped back.

"lets go to Mari. She is probably finished by now." I said while wipping my eyes.

I looked up at Sieghart and smiled.

"You just bumped up a spot on things I can stand." I said

Sieghart smiled and then that smile turned into a smirk.

"Well I could see why my charismatic personality would rise in ranks" Sieghart replied

"and now you just lost it" I said while walking away to him and back to Mari.


	10. Chapter 10:A flash of pink

"Sieghart and Elesis since you're finally back you can help me with this next step. I'm not as strong as either of you and this teleportation pad out of the two I made needs to be on the other side of this canyon. So would either of you two please toss this clear across the canyon?" Mari asked Sieghart and I

I took a quick glance up at Sieghart who was already giving me a look, pleading for help. I took a deep sigh.

"When will there ever be a day where you decide to put forth effort into something import. Give it to me Mari, I can do it." I said to Mari.

She handed me a large circular pad that was a little larger than me. With as good of a grip as I could get on this large circle I took a large spinning wind-up and released the teleport pad sending it clear across the canyon as it rested face up on the other side. We all gathered around the teleport pad while keeping Mari's snow mobile in the center. It felt a little weird being teleported, but this wasn't the first I was teleported through Mari's contraptions so I was used to the feeling and in less than few seconds we where on the other side of canyon and in the moment after we were on are way to Hamel once again making record time through the snow, but it wasn't long before the snow started to melt.

"the next part gets a tad bumpy but we are only a few minutes away from Hamel."

Mari said as her machine sprang out two large tires that easily traversed the snow and dirt that rapidly became more and more dirt and then a large field of grass with rivers, lakes and what seemed like oceans on either side of us. The water sparkled as the bright morning sun hit it and the grass danced and twirled as the light summer breeze traveled across this flat land. It was a welcome change from the humble and dark fields of snow we had just left and that is when I saw it. The giant gates of Hamel that towered over us. These gates where easily larger than eighty meters tall and surrounded the city as two gate gaurds approached us from the bottom asking us for our reason to enter the city while holding they're swords in a defensive position and eyeing down sieghart who was easily taller than both of them. Sieghart but up both is hands and said.

"Companions , we have journeyed far to accompany this fair maiden on her journey home and we wish to have her stay the night in your glorious city as she still has a way to go before she reaches her home."

"Take off your hats!" The gaurd demanded

We did as we were told as they started searching us for any concealed weapons, but before they could start to search Mari and I we all heard a loud scream from the sky that called my name

"ELESIS!"

The voice screamed as it came barreling down from the top of the great wall. I could point out bright pink hair and even more pink and light purple cloths. A very over the top shirt that had pink ribbens trailing behind it and a pink and white mini skirt with boots and pink knee socks.

"I've missed my friends so much!"

The owner of the voice screamed again as it was only twenty meters away from me now.

"Amy! you're falling too fast!" I screamed

"Then catch me! and quick!" Amy said as she realized her danger

I caught her but the force of her impact sent us both hitting the floor with amy laying flat ontop of me, but luckily we did not hit the floor hard enough for any injuries. Amy wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged my tight

"My hero!" She said and she hugged me even tighter making it hard to breath

"Amy...I need...air." I said

She quickly let go as she started to cry and she covered her face expect her eyes with hands.

"I'm so sorry! did I hurt you?"

I let out a sigh and smiled at her

"I'm fine Amy."


	11. Chapter 11: An Idol's City

Amy and I got up and patted the dirt and dust off of ourselves. While this happened the two guards blocking the entrance into the city quickly ran up to Amy

"Miss Amy! Are you alright. You're not injured are you?"

One of the guards asked Amy and she gave them a smile while putting her left hand on her hip and making her right into a peace sign in front of her face.

"Of course my lovely fans! Your idol would never be beaten by a fall like that especially with some of her closest dear friends to catch her."

Both guards looked at Mari, Sieghart and I with worried looks. Mari obviously caught onto this and walked up to Amy.

"Amy, these guards won't allow Elesis passage into the city and she is trying to stock up on supplies and rest before setting out to reunite with her younger brother."

Amy's bright smile turned into a glare; an adorable glare, but still a glare, towards the guards. She put both hands on her hips and slightly leaned towards the guards. Both guards quickly backed up towards the door and opened the gates.

"We are so sorry for the interruption. Please enjoy the great city of Hamel." Both guards said in unison

Amy's glare quickly turned into a smile once again as she wrapped her arms around my right arm and cuddled into my side, but before walking into the city and looked over at Sieghart and Mari who were smiling towards me.

"This seems to be the moment we part ways my dear grand-child. I wish you the best of luck and a steadfast journey towards your younger brother and my dear lovely Amy, please watch out for our little red headed fire storm for Mari and I." Sieghart said as Mari just continued to smile and nodded her head towards.

"We will meet again. All of us so please, stay staff."

I replied causing Mari to giggle. Which honestly caught me off guard.

"You don't need to worry about us. This beast here would destroy entire ruins to keep my safe"

Mari said while elbowing Sieghart in the rib. Causing Sieghart to scratch his nose and give a slight blush before saying

"It wasn't my intention, it just seems the white haired boy's combat style was right vexing. Well until I next meeting this is goodbye."

And Sieghart and Mari departed all while Amy gave a very noticeable wave over her head all while tears fell from her eyes, but as we walked into the city she whipped the tears away and hurried up her pace towards the center of the city. The city was truly beautiful. Full of smiles and street venders with waterfalls and great statues that gleamed a pearly white and not one ounce of dirt or decay reached these statues. The water that ran through the city was perfectly clear and not even with all the street venders did the water have any form of pollution dampening it's beauty.

"Over here Elesis. The Kind citizens of this town have allowed me to stay in a large castle next to their town hero's castle. I believe his name is something like the white giant. Did you know he even wanted me to marry his son! Well I obviously couldn't since my heart belongs to the stage. Which reminds me Elesis. Will you come see my performance in the center of Hamel tonight?"

Amy said while she brought to the front gates of her amazing tower of a castle that had guards posted all around the perimeter as they kept a large group of people from entering the castle that seemed like they were waiting. This town really loved their Idol. When the citizens took notice of us they all started to scream and ran towards us but the guards where quicker and surrounded keeping us from the screaming citizens and leading us inside the castle and slamming the door behind us.

"I'm sorry about that Elesis. That seems to happen a lot no matter where I go, but I can never stay made at my fans. Without them I wouldn't be here. Well anyways welcome to Hamel."

Amy said while stretching out her arms inside the front entrance of her castle.


	12. Chapter 12: like a little sister

After about thirty minutes of listening to Amy go on and on she finally brought me to the room I would be staying in for the night. Amy then left to her own room in a rush. The room was huge with a circular bed placed in the middle and two giant windows on either side of the room. There were stuffed animals everywhere and a large window against the wall that was taller than me and of course, everything was pink. She one person I thought. Why does she need to rooms? That's when Amy jumped in front of me and moved in mere inches away from my face.

"So what do you think?" she asked me.

"It's…pink." I replied

Amy pouted and leaned away from me while she crossed.

"Not the room Elesis. I meant me" Amy said.

I just now noticed Amy's outfit had changed. She was now wearing a very short pink and white frilled skirt with a crop top shirt that had a large pink ribbon that seemed longer than she was tall. It was tied around her stomach into a bow on her back and to top off her look she wore a small bright crown that sparkled as the light hit it. I smiled at Amy

"You look amazing like always Amy. I don't see why you need me to tell you that." I told her

"I ask because you're my friend. Your opinions mean the most to me."

I smiled. Even if Amy did annoy me at times she did remind me of a little sister

"Well then yes Amy it looks great."

"Super! Now we can start on your outfit!" Amy said excitedly

"My what?" I replied

"Your outfit silly. You're going to be on stage with me and show the world how pretty you are." Amy said, but I quickly replied back

"I know I'm pretty. I just don't think I want to go up there in anything you might dress me in."

Amy's eyes began to fill with water as her face squeezed together and her cheeks ran red.

"You're not convincing me with that Amy." I said

Amy fell to the floor on her knees as her tears ran down faster as she began to full on cry and look quite pathetic. I crossed my arms and sighed and looked away from the crying mess in front of me.

"Fine Amy, but whatever you dress me in better not be pink." I said and before I knew it she was already grapping my hands and leading me to her room. Looking at her face now you could never tell she was a mess on the floor just a second ago. Her face was perfect and her eyes weren't even puffed up red. How does she do that I always found myself wondering

"I have the perfect outfit for you, Ely."

"Ugh, why do I fell like I'm going to regret this?" I said out loud.


	13. Chapter 13: Red-Haired Knight

_**[**_ _ **Authors note**_ _ **: Thank you for anyone who has followed this story so far. It means a lot that you are so interested in this story. I just feel I should tell everyone that this story will end when Elesis reunites with her brother. Thank you again.]**_

"How did I let her put me in this?"

I thought to myself as I was waiting for the curtains covering Amy, her band and I to rise. Amy had somehow convinced me into wearing this very revealing outfit. The only thing that was stopping myself from being revealed to the world was a small red shirt whose sleeves stopped mid-way on my shoulders and left a deep v-cut over my cleavage. The bottom of the shirt stopped itself right before the top of my belly button. My hair was up in a long pony tail to stop it from covering my face. Amy said it would be a waste to hide my face. I guess she was right about that at least. Especially with all the effort she put into my bright eye shadow and bright red lipstick. The shorts I was wearing where shorter than the shorts I normally wore and where pretty tight around my hips and completely exposed my all of my legs, thighs included. At least the shorts are red also. I wouldn't let Amy dress me in pink in front of all these people.

"Ms. Amy, the show is about to start in thirty seconds everyone else get ready!" a female stage hand with a clipboard proclaimed

Amy who was standing near me put a little ahead of me looked back at me and smiled. She grabbed my right hand with her left and pulled me up right next to her.

"You look amazing Ely, I bet if Ronan saw you now he wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself."

Amy said with a wink as the curtains started to rise over the stage. The huge crowd that had gathered suddenly began to burst in a cacophony of bangs and shouts as they chanted Amy's name over and over again. Amy raised her arms into the air taking my arm with hers.

"I'm so happy everyone could come see me today. I love you all!" Amy shouted over the crowd. Which only caused the noise to escalate in volume. It started to hurt my ears, but Amy looked like she had just returned home. She looked like she belonged her and it made me smile like an idiot in front of all these people.

"Now before I start the show I want to introduce you all to one of my closest friends. This Fiery red headed vixen right here!"

Amy said as she twirled around me still holding my hand causing me to twirl along with her.

"The savior of Kanavan! The Demon vanquisher! The slayer of Kaze'aze! The rebel against the false gods! My friend, the Red-haired knight, Elesis!"

The crowd burst with excitement over the news of my accomplishments and started chanting "Red-haired knight!" I wasn't used to this level of praise since it wasn't me alone for who made these feats a reality so all I was able to do was smile awkwardly and wave into the crowd.

"And now the moment you all have been waiting for! Let the show begin!" Amy finally shouted


	14. Chapter 14: bandits

Amy's concert was just as loud and energy filled as anything else she did. It was almost half an hour into the concert and the moon was placed in the middle of the night sky as it's light hit Amy perfectly as she was singing. I wasn't really adding much to her concert besides my background dancing, but I must admit. It was a fun alternative to fighting for life from the forces of Kaze'aze or nipping at the heels of gods, but out of the corner of my eye I swear I thought I could see a slight sparkle from the edges of the crowd towards the right end of the massive audience. I was able to pinpoint where it was coming from it was coming from an audience attendee who was wearing a large over coat and a large farmers hat. He quickly got on one knee and pulled out a large rifle while taking aim at Amy and while all the guards where focused on Amy during the high point of her song the assailant took aim at Amy.

"Amy! Get down!"

I screamed while I tackled her to the ground and a loud bang filled the night air as a stray bullet whizzed right over our heads. The crowd that had formed around the stage quickly started to panic as screams surrounded us. The large mass of people started running in all directions in a bedlam of frantic pushes and screams, but in the middle of this chaos there were a few bystanders who were wearing similarly large over coats. They all started taking off these coats to revel all sorts of weapons. Weapons ranging from daggers and swords to rifles and pistols.

"Bandits are invading the city! Assemble the troops and protect the citizens!" A guard screamed over to the other guards who were already charging towards the bandits, but as I looked up there was a bandit mere meters away from Amy and I charging us with a sword in the air. I reached to my sides expecting to grab a sword, but only to realize that I had left my sword in Amy's tower. Lucky however a guard came rushing to are side with spear in hand to block the bandits downward swing. Unfortunately the bandit was much large than the guard and easily pushed the guard out the way causing the guard's spear to slide against the ground towards me.

"Perfect." I said with a smile as I grabbed the spear and rushed the oncoming bandit

He brought his sword up again and tried to bring it down onto my head, but with a quick trust I sent the spear tip deep into the bandits hand that was holding the sword and quickly twirled the spears butt end hard into the bandit's temple causing him to pass out instantly. I took up a defensive stance with the spear and looked back at Amy.

"Amy we have to get you out of here! They are after you!" I screamed.

But Amy was already standing staring straight at the ground with her hands in fist and shaking and with a more pissed of look than I have ever seen her show before.

"These bandits attack my fans, attack my friends and destroy my show. I will show them the wrath an idol can bring!" Amy said with rage in her eyes as she stared down at the turmoil in front of her.

Amy grabbed her microphone and looked back at me.

"Elesis? Are you ready to show these bandits the songs of sirens?"


	15. Chapter 15: The White Colossus

_**Sorry for the long hiatus, I was busy with a lot of college work**_ _

I gave Amy a smirk as a readied my spear towards the large group of bandits causing chaos and disarray across the town square. Amy smiled back and took a large leap right into the center of a group of bandits. Using her mic and stand as a weapon, she twirled around in the middle of them kicking and smacking them hard with the stand of her mic all while letting lose an ear splitting scream that stopped the bandits in their tracks and unable to retaliate. I used my spear to pole-vault across the bandits and landed on a rather large and tall bandit with my feet squarely on each of his shoulders. I used my newly acquired height advantage to jab my spear into the bandits all around him while swaying and forcibly moving the large bandit with my leg strength in the directions I need him to go and with all his nearby allies taken care of I took the end of my spear and smashed it directly onto the large bandits face knocking him out instantly. I ran over to Amy who was singing a rather pleasing song while no bandit's where close enough to her. Hearing Amy's song made me feel refreshed and ready to fight and it also seemed to have the same effect on all the nearby guards who raised their weapons into the air with a loud roar and continued onto their own respective battles against bandits

"Amy, we need to find a way to get these bandits under control! The longer this battle goes on the more casualties we are going to have on our side!" I screamed over the bedlam around us.

"Don't worry Elesis! With all this commotion He's bound to show up any second now!" Amy told me.

Before I could even ask her who a huge white object came barreling through the sky right over us as its shadow completely engulfed us in its sheer size and soon it came to a crashing stop right in the middle of the largest group of bandits the huge mass of person before me slowly began to stand onto two feet. This man was nearly three times my height and three times wider than I was. He carried a large mechanical looking beam that was even taller than he was in one hand. He was covered in a white armor that had jagged edges and with red trimmings and also a helmet that a red flourishing running down the back of it. Amy came up from behind me and put her hand on my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"Cover your ears."

She then used me to throw herself into the air and onto this huge man's left shoulder as the both began to lean back and what seemed to look like they gulped in air.

"Shit!" I said when I realized what was about to happen and covered my ears quick as all the guards followed suit.

With a tremendous roar that echoed throughout the night air and shook the very ground I stood upon that both Amy and this man let loose that was able blow back every bandit within a hundred yards from them knocking them all out while even cracking the floor underneath them and breaking every glass object near them from the sheer power in their voices. I was honestly left speechless.


	16. Chapter 16: Helputt Seiker

During my brief moment of awestruck at what I had just witnessed I quickly snapped back into the flow of combat only to realize all the bandits had begun to turn tail and run in every direction possible and in this moment the guardian of Hamel that had caused the bandits to begin there retreat quickly started shouting orders to the rest of the city guards still able to fight.

"Do not let a single bandit escape! They shall regret ever stepping foot upon the soil of Hamel!"

I quickly ran up to both him and Amy and as I reached them Amy jumped down from on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck as she and I began twirling at least three times in rotation until finally letting go.

"You where amazing Ely! I haven't seen you use a spear in ages and yet you wielded it like you haven't stopped training with it for a day!" Amy told me.

"Well it just naturally hits home with me I guess, but you two where just as amazing." I replied

The large man learned down bringing his face closer to the height of mine and Amy's, but he was still looking down on us.

"I must thank you red-knight Elesis. Without your help I am not sure how this night might have ended for I was quiet far from the battle field when I received word. Also you may call me Helputt, Helputt Seiker." The man said.

"It is an honor to meet the white colossus of Hamel. Thank you for putting up with my overly hyper active friend here." I replied

Helputt let out a deep and impactful laugh before replying "Oh it is quite alright, I was not expecting her taste in food and living accommodations to be so refined however. It took the cook fifteen tries to make food that would satisfy her and we even went through three different castles before she accepted the one she is currently living in."

I shot Amy and angry look as she just smiled nervously and waved at me.

"Well since I'm here now I'll keep her in line for you till I have the first chance to leave" I said

"Oh are you leaving so soon? If you would like I could get a ticket on ferry boat in any direction you are headed I am sure it will be much faster than traveling by foot to where ever you are headed, but before that I must ask you a question of great importance." Helputt said with a serious face as he leaned down on one knee which caught me off guard from the sheer randomness of the act.

"Um….sure?" I said with a nervous tone in my voice.

"Red-Haired Knight Elesis, would you do me the great honor of marrying my son, Chung Seiker?"


	17. Chapter 17: Her one fear

Helputt's question threw me off guard and I was left there just standing wide eyed staring up at this man who was still kneeling on one knee waiting for my response. I've only ever heard one other person ask me a similar question and that was Elsword, but that was when he was barely even up to my stomach in height and he believed marriage was just two people living together forever; however, before I could reply with my quick rejection of the question Amy had wrapped her arms around my stomach from behind and rested her chin on my shoulder and quickly replied.

"Sorry helly, but Elesis doesn't have time for marriage right now. Plus if Chung did end up marrying Elesis we would have a certain blue haired knight who would have more than a few objections."

I turned my head to Amy direction ready to punch her and yelled.

"Ronan and I aren't like that!" as a slight blush I could feel formed around my cheeks

Helputt stood back up and began to laugh once again.

"Well I would not want to stop such an obvious turmoil of young love between two knights so I shall have to keep searching for a suitable wife worthy of my son even though he seems to hate my meddling in these affairs. I can however give you Elesis this ticket to ride one of the fastest ships in all of Hamel to Velder. I had heard from Amy that you wish to return to family across the sea. From velder it should be no trouble reaching you younger brother."

I turned back at Helputt smiling.

"Really! That would save so much trouble and I can actually reach Elsword in record time then!"

"It is no trouble at all. The ship leaves for Velder tomorrow morning. It is the least I can do after you had helped in repelling those villainous bandits. Now you two should get back to your rooms. The Velder guards and I will finish cleaning up this mess and the ship leaves early in the morning tomorrow so do not sleep in too late."

A few minutes later I was back in the room Amy had given for me with my stuff all packed once again ready to leave, but as I put the rest of my equipment in my bag I couldn't stop thinking of how Elsword would react to seeing me again after all this time and just like back with Sieghart and Mari my eyes began to water; however, this time my heart was racing very hard this time. Why was I scared? I've fought ogres, demons, monsters I could never even describe and even gods themselves, yet here I am clutching at my chest. Thinking of my worst fear and only fear I've ever had. What if Elsword doesn't forgive for leaving him alone for so long and not even returning with father? I had left him alone for so long with the promise I would be returning with father. I couldn't bear the thought of the crushed eyes he would give me when I returned alone. I dropped to the floor and lucky with how large this castle was no one could hear me as I punched the floor over and over again as my fist began to bleed against the cold stone and as I could barely see with the tears streaming down my face and cursing at how weak I was.

"Elsword, I'm so sorry. Please…please don't hate me when you see me."


	18. Chapter 18: SS Hamel's Pride

The early morning sun on the peer of Hamel set a somber hue to the massive ship that I set my gaze upon. The ship had three massive sails running down the center of the ship and the ship's outer haul seemed to be made of a fine wood that seemed to shine against the morning suns light rays. I turned to Amy who had followed me to the ship to say our goodbyes since we would be parting ways here. She noticed me looking at her and smiled.

"So this is where I have to give up my fiery red companion?"

Amy said while stretching her arms out waiting for me to embrace her. I smiled and hugged her tight as we rested our chins on each other's shoulders while our hair tangled together.

"I really doubt it. Knowing you I'm going to end up having to catch you again sooner than I would like."

I could feel Amy pout against my cheek.

"That wasn't my fault. The guards should have caught me before I jumped over the sides. They're the ones to blame."

Amy then chuckled and hugged me tighter. Before finally we let each other go.

"Ely, you need to tell me how to get to where your brother and you will be staying. I plan to make my grand entrance when I start to miss you again."

I laughed before pulling a piece a paper out of my bag and writing the directions on how to get to the village Elsword was staying in and gave it to Amy. She quickly read the directions and began to bounce in place with a large smile spread across her face before jumping into my arms again almost knocking me down with the force of the hug and then finally let me go again.

"Elsword is still young right? I'll make sure I bring him lots of presents so I can buy his love and I'll make sure to bring you some more cloths. Your clothing selection has a little too much red even for you Ely."

With that comment the loud horn of the ship blasted into the early morning air signaling its departure I quickly gave my last goodbyes to Amy and ran up the ship's ramp before looking down and waving goodbye to a jumping and waving Amy. Before she then cupped her hands over her mouth and took a deep breath.

"Elesis! If you go and cry again without coming to me I'm going to punch you in the face!"

That comment from Amy actually made me blush pretty hard and left me without a reply. Did she hear my little fuss from last night? And with that the ship started moving off and slowly Hamel left my eye sight from across the horizon. It was still pretty early I might as well get some sleep while I can. As I walked to the section of the ship that housed all the cabins I noticed the ship seemed even bigger on the inside. I walked down a set of stairs into the core of the ship that was lit up very nicely with lamps that seemed to have a magical yellow light dancing around them. As I looked at the doors to the rooms while walking down the corridor I finally found the door to my room, but as I reached for the door handle I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

"Elesis? Is that you?"

I quickly looked to right and saw a flash of blue hair and eyes staring down at me.

"Ronan?"

Ronan gave me a warm smile before saying.

"It has been quite some time since my eyes had last set upon you."


	19. Chapter 19: His question

As I stared at Ronan taken back at his sudden emergence into my view I barely registered his remark and after about a couple minutes of looking like an idiot in front of him I finally thought of a reply.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

Ronan gave me a slight chuckle followed by a slight nod in my direction.

"I could be asking the same. I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon, but if you wish to know I'm on a peaceful trip to Velder to train their soldiers. As to why I'm on the ship I rescued a group of nobles from some bandits in Hamel they gave me a free ticket on this boat to reach my Velder in a quicker pace." Ronan replied

I tried to hide my smile that was slowly growing on my face, but with the way Ronan was looking at me it seems I wasn't doing a fine job at hiding it. It was then I lurched forward and hugged Ronan letting my head rest on his chest.

"That's kind of the same reason I'm on the boat as well, but I helped save the whole town during Amy's concert and even fought with her and Helputt."

I said in a condescending tone all while having my cheek pressed against Ronan's chest. It was then I realized how warm Ronan was. Well technically everyone is warm but it was rare to see Ronan outside of his armor, but I liked it and eventually I had to let him go before this got awkward very fast. With Ronan free of my grasp he began to open the door to his room again and threw a bag he had over his solider into the room and had it land perfectly on his bed before closing the door.

"Well, since we have time before we reach Velder would you like to accompany me around the ship and take the sights?" Ronan said all while bowing and having his hand out stretched waiting for me to grab it

I gave Ronan a slight punch on his shoulder and walked past him looking back at him making sure he started to follow me.

"I'm not one of your Kanavan princesses, don't treat me like one. You can follow me still though. Its been awhile since we've seen each other and honestly I missed you." I said while noticing a slight blush form around Ronan's cheeks before it faded just as fast.

I took his slight blush as a small victory and it boosted my ego a little and with that Ronan and I were walking up the stairs together to the topside of the large ship. The sun was high in the sky and seagulls where chirping away ahead of us. The smell of salt and fresh wood from the ship gave off a feeling of adventure and the wind blew my hair back along with it before I took a hair band and tired it back into a long pony tail and I could see Ronan do the same with his long blue hair. We stopped on the guard rail on the side of the ship and looked out into the vast bright blue ocean that seemed to sparkle against the morning sun.

Ronan broke the silence between us first. "Elesis I was meaning to ask you something."

"Shoot." I replied

"What do you plan to do after you reach you brother?"

"Easy I plan to make him strong. I'm going to teach him everything I've learned about the sword and hopefully one day have him surpass me and father in strength. So that way he never has to feel what I felt losing father ever again." I said

"And after?" Ronan asked

Thinking about his question I never really thought about an after until he asked me. I looked straight down to the water beneath us and the looked back at Ronan who was now staring me in the eyes waiting for my Reply.


	20. Chapter 20: I feel weak

Ronan's words left me thinking for a long time before I could give him a reply. Elsword won't always need me to be there and honestly he's grown up these past three years without me to watch over him and I'm sure he has been fine. Thinking about it though, once I do teach him how to fight will he go off on his own? Will he be able to survive out of our small village on his own? Will he make the right friends? Before I could open my mouth to give Ronan a half thought out answer to what I would do after Elsword had grown into his own man, Ronan had already had spoken up.

"I know your father was a part of the red knights and was a great warrior to be selected to pursue Kaze'aze. I won't be able to train the Velder knights forever for I must return to Kanavan and I think you would suit that role a lot better than I ever could muster myself to be."

Ronan's words did carry the weight of truth to me. Taking over my father's position would be one of the greatest things I could ever dream of, but something about his words left a harsh feeling in my chest like I had the weight of an ogre sitting directly on top of me. This feeling was slowly turning into anger, but why? Why was I getting so angry? I turned to Ronan and guessing from his surprised look on his face I must not have given him the warmest look. I then turned away from him and started walking away from him to the other side of the ship. I had just met up with Ronan again and I didn't want to bring myself to say something I shouldn't at this moment. I soon felt a hard tug on my left wrist holding me back and stopping me from leaving.

"Elesis? What's the matter? I didn't mean anger you. I just felt you could fill your father's role so much better than I ever could." Ronan said.

"What makes you think I do Ronan!"

Screaming at the top of my lungs, but keeping myself from looking back at him. My whole body was shaking with anger and I was screaming at myself to stop. Ronan didn't deserve my anger I shouldn't yell at him, but I just couldn't stop myself.

"Ronan, filling my father's shoes this way is the last thing I ever wanted in my life. I wanted my father to be there looking at me with his dumb smile while I was chosen as the next head of the Velder red knight! I wanted him to force me into a hug while I saluted him for all his fine work! I wanted to see his prideful face as he saw his oldest daughter teaching his only son the way of a true swordsmen! I wanted to feel strong…Now all I feel is weak. I couldn't do the one thing I promised Elsword and now I'm going back having to tell him I broke my promise to bring father back to us."

Ronan's grip loosened around my wrist and I used that time to force my arm free and start running to my room all while hiding my tears and hearing Ronan's footsteps chasing after me. I made it to my room before he could catch me and locked the door. My back was pressed against the door, I couldn't imagen what Ronan might be thinking. He was most likely blaming himself however. I slowly fell to the floor and leaned back against the cold wooden door to my room. I hugged my legs close to me tightly trying to stifle the sounds of my tears knowing I Ronan was still out behind my door. I'm sorry Ronan, I just can't right now.


	21. Chapter 21: Our Dance

I couldn't begin to know how many hours I spent sat next to the door of my cabin on the ship, but when I looked up at the porthole over the bed in my room I could tell the moon was already high in the sky and it was already well into the night. I wonder if Ronan is still out there. What am I even saying, of course he is still out there. Since I've calmed down enough I should go apologize to him in the only way I know how. I walked over to the side of my bed and grabbed my sword that was placed against the wall. As I walked to the door of my room I let out a big sigh and slowly opened the door. There he was sitting with his legs crossed in the middle of the hall way waiting for me. I wonder how many people walked by him thinking how weird this guy was. As soon he saw me he stood erect and bowed to me bending his body a perfect ninety degrees.

"Elesis, please accept my formal apology. Because of my ignorance I have caused you far greater pain than I have ever wished to inflect upon you."

I walked out the door and placed my right hand on his shoulder.

"Meet me topside in two minutes, bring your sword." I told him.

Ronan straightened himself and nodded in agreement and left for his room next to mine. I quickly made my way topside and took in the salty night air that enveloped the night radiance of the ship. The wood of the ship creaked ominously as the sails of this grand vessel flapped against the wind. I walked to center of ships main deck area. There was on sail in the center whose mast was thicker than three full grown men standing shoulder to shoulder. The sail pierced into the night sky as if it was reaching for the bright full moon the illuminated the deck. The ships main deck was large enough to house at least two hundred people at the same time easily. As I heard the footsteps of someone approaching from the cabin halls I readied my sword in the direction of the stairs to see Ronan appear in front of me. His long blue hair danced behind him against the cold wind of the seas. He walked towards me stopping ten feet in front of me with his sword to his side. I grabbed my swords hilt tight and pointed my sword in Ronan's direction while taking a defensive stance.

"En garde." I said while taking a small shuffle toward him.

Ronan un-sheathed his blade and took up a defensive stance. Our eyes locked onto each other. His deep ocean blue eyes peered into the fire of crimson that where my eyes trying to make sense of what I was trying to accomplish. My foot creaked against the wood of the ship and time seemed to freeze as we stared into each other eyes and for what seemed like an eternity we stood there almost as if we could talk to each other from just the looks we gave each other. It was then after this long wait for action I lunged toward him with my sword trailing behind me as both hands held tight to the hilt of the blade. It was in less than a heartbeat I closed the distance between us and swung my sword parallel from the ground at Ronan's side. Right before my sword could connect with the strike Ronan's sword came to his side position and perfectly blocked my oncoming attack sending the sound of clashing steel screaming into the night sky. He masterfully pushed my sword away and brought his sword up and quickly brought it down upon me. I didn't have enough time to block with my sword so I pushed my body close to his and brought myself right between his arms as his hands brought his sword down behind me and his arms enveloped me and with our faces mere inches from each other I head butted him square in the nose.


	22. Chapter 22: intimate situations

Ronan's head lurched back from the sudden pain of my head butt to his nose causing him to lose his grip with his left hand on his sword and stepping back away from me; however, he soon reclaimed his composure and took up another defensive stance waiting for my next attack. I wouldn't give him much time to think about his next course of action though. I quickly stepped forward again and took a quick stab at Ronan who only deflected my blow and followed with a side swipe of his sword only to be countered in turn by me. With each glancing blow against our swords striking each other we filled the night with the sound of metal clashing. Lucky throughout of engagement no other member of the vessel seemed to awaken to our clash. As the sparring match continued for another two minutes of quick slashes and even faster counters I finally found an opening I stepped close once again and placed my right leg between Ronan's legs and positioned my foot right behind his left foot and quick a shove pushed him off his feet and square on his back. I pulled my sword over my head and stabbed it into the floorboard next to Ronan's face. I stood there catching my breath for a moment as I straddled on top of Ronan. Ronan didn't seem to move much, he almost seemed in shock that I would go so far in our sparring match so he non reluctantly let him sit there on top of him.

"Ronan, do you think I'm strong enough?" I asked him.

"You are stronger than any adversary who would dare face your ire Elesis." Ronan told me

"No, not like that you idiot. I'm asking you if you think I'm strong enough to go home and break a little boy's heart." I said.

I felt tears start to form and not wanting to let Ronan see. I collapsed my entire frame onto his and stifled my forming tears. I gently hand began to caress the back of my head while an arm wrapped around my waist.

"I do not believe fate would be so cruel as to let you handle such a task alone. When it comes to the hardships in life we never have to face them alone. We have our comrades and loved ones to help us through and as long as you do not close yourself off from those willing to help you will never have to worry about not being strong enough and at the end of the day, that little boy you return to will always have you and the family he forms and comrades he meets."

Ronan's word quelled the storm that was forming in my chest. I continued to lay on top of Ronan as he caressed my hair, but this brief moment of warmth could not last forever. I got up and pulled my sword out of the ground and then stretched my hand out to Ronan helping him up as well. We began to walk our way to our cabins as Ronan then smiled at me.

"I hope I proved a comfortable enough spot to rest upon" Ronan said with a smile

I elbowed him in the side for his remark. I didn't want to relieve my moment of frailty so soon and I especially didn't want it being brought up by Ronan right now as we reached my room fist I opened the door and gave one last look at Ronan who was still looking at me.

"Thank you Ronan. I'm glad I have people like you so close to me." I said

"You shall forever more." Ronan replied

I grinned to myself and as I began to close to door I couldn't resist letting one final remark leave my lips.

"If you do wish to be a more comfortable spot for me to rest on I would like you to know that I do prefer a womanly feel when it comes to intimate situations like that, but I can say a man's frame is not half bad as well. Goodnight Ronan." And with that the door shut.


	23. Chapter 23: Velder

The ship took a weeks' time to reach the shores of Velder and throughout that time Ronan and I got to know each other on an even more personal level because of the fact we we're spending so much time together without the company of a large group like we usually did. As the ship slowly approached Velder's docks Ronan and I along with the small group of fellow passengers all gathered on the ships deck to watch the city of Velder grow larger and larger. It had been so long since the last time I had stepped foot in Velder, but I could still remember my time here so well. As I let the smell of the sea slowly be overcome by the smell of the cities many markets and stalls I reminisced about my days as a young girl here

I could not have been barely older than eight at the time and Elsword was still an even younger child at the age of five. During My father's days off from his duties as a red knight, Elsword and I would accompany father around the city visiting food venders and spending the day together. Father would carry Elsword once his feet got tired from all the walking and offer to carry me on his back

"No! I'm stronger than you daddy! I can walk for longer!"

Would always be my response no matter how much my legs felt like giving out on me. Thinking back on it now I must have been a very difficult child to deal with, thank you Elsword for being a better child than was. Father would smile and then pat the top of my head as he rustled the top of my already crazy and disheveled head of hair.

"Don't go showing your father up now. I can't have the people I protect knowing that I am bested by my eight year old daughter in terms of physical ability now can I?"

And with that he would pick me up in his other arm and carry both me and Elsword until we had stamina back in our legs again, but honestly he always seemed so happy carrying us he probably could keep it up all day, but once I had feeling in my legs I would quickly jump down just to show how tuff I was. It was during times like these we would have other Velder citizens come up to us and give us varies supplies and clothing that would fit Elsword and I. there was a kind old women who would always give us a basket of bread whenever she saw us in the market from her bread stand. She never asked for anything in return for the bread but always seemed so happy as she thanked my father for all the work he does.

"Please take this basket of bread, I made too much and won't be able to sell them all."

The older women would always say

"This seems to be a reoccurring problem you are dealing with. Please let me at least by this basket today." My father would reply

"No, it is perfectly fine seeing your beautiful children is more than enough."

The women would answer back, but after a couple minutes she would always get her way. The towns people where always nice to us, but even at my young age I felt it was a response to my mother's passing. She died when I was still just a baby so I never got to know much about her besides her name, Penelope. My father would say I had a face to match hers just as much as her personality. I would have loved to meet my mother, but I guess it didn't bother me too much since I never got to know her. It didn't hit me like it would when my father disappeared.

As the ship entered the docks of Velder the ship's crew men got to work making a lot of noise tying down the sails and setting up the boarding plank to allow the passengers off. This snapped me back to reality right next to Ronan. I looked up to my right side at him and he noticed my gaze and looked back and smiled.

"Are you ready?" he aked me

"Always am." I said

And with that I grabbed his hand and started pulling him off the boat into the shipping docks as I made a sprint off the ship. I knew that if I didn't run off this ship I might have never been able to walk onto Velder. There was no turning back now as I was getting closer and closer to Elsword. This city was now just another obstacle I had to cross to reach him.


	24. Chapter 24: The Shy Boy

As I dragged Ronan behind me with a firm grip on his hand the smells and sounds of the city started to pull me back into the days of my youth with my father and Elsword. I don't know how fast I was moving, but in what seemed like a brief moment I had already reached the center of the city that was bustling with different stalls and trade venders making a living in Velder. I turned back to Ronan to see him slightly catching his breath.

"Are we…done running?" Ronan asked me.

I let go of his hand and tugged my large bag tightly over my shoulder.

"Sorry, just wanted to reach the city gates soon. I'm not much farther from Elsword and I am running out of time if I want to reach him before December passes." I said while while throwing my hair out away from my face.

"Oh right, I do believe the month of December had just started today. Are you sure you will make it in time at this pace?" Ronan replied.

"Nothing on this planet is going to stop me from making it to Elsword. I just have to pick up the pace a little bit. Anyways shouldn't you be heading to the Velder barracks? I'm assuming the current Velder Knight Captain is awaiting your arrival."

"That is true I will make my there, but will you be fine on your own from here on out?"

"I was traveling alone before I met up with you Ronan and are you really questioning my abilities because if I remember correctly you were knocked firmly on your ass a couple nights ago."

"Your statement holds truth in its words. I shall leave you off to complete your journey, but I do hope the next encounter between us is not far off." Ronan said to me as he pulled me into an embrace.

Being hugged by Ronan so tightly and frequently these past few days together was a new and unexpected feeling. My face was pressed against his chest as his arms wrapped around me around my upper back. I hugged him back after snapping out of my brief shock wrapping my arms around his waist and after a little while we let go of each other. We parted ways shortly after and as I trailed the streets of Velder heading towards the main gates I had noticed the city had not changed much since the time I was young. The only new feelings I felt from this old city was witnessing the new faces that traveled the city streets. Elsword and I had moved out of the city soon after hearing of our father's disappearance. Our departure from this city was due solely to my own selfishness and that selfishness had dragged Elsword out of the home he had known for so long. After hearing that my father had now vanished from my life just like my late mother I couldn't bear to stay in the old home that housed so many hurtful memories even if it did carry with it many beautiful memories as well.

I soon reached the city gates. I must have been lost in thought of this old city for far longer than I had thought because I honestly could not even remember most of the trip through the city. As I stepped through the city gates I noticed a small caravan with travelers. One of the caravan travelers was a smaller boy with a thin frame and dark hair. He was carrying a large chest that seemed stuff with many different novels of different topics and length; however, his balance was not in a sturdy position to be carrying such a load. The small boy began to waver under the weight of the case of books. Before he could lose his balance I rushed to his aid and grabbed one of the ends of the chest. The chest proved to be much lighter than I had expected and I was easily able to carry the weight on my own as I lifted up the chest giving the boy enough room to regain his balance.

"Are you okay?" I asked the boy.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you." The boy mumbled under his breath. I was able to get a good look at his face while staring down at him. The boy came up to about my chest and wore glasses that dipped deep down on to his nose and his hair almost came over his eyes giving him a rather weakly look.

"Hey I'm Elesis. Sorry for the sudden intrusion. It just seemed like you could use the help. Are there anymore boxes you're going to load onto this caravan?"

"I-I-It's no trouble at all. My name is A-Allegro. I was just trying to be of help to a friend of mine who was helping me carry most of my belongings."

"Allegro!" A deep voice bellowed from a ways off. The voice belonged to a larger boy carrying three boxes of what seemed like similar weight to mine. The boy came trailing towards Allegro and I. He dropped the boxes onto the caravan and turned towards us.

"You did not need to exert yourself. I could have handled it." The larger boy said to Allegro.

"I'm sorry Lento. I just didn't want to be a bother" Allegros speech pattern became a lot more outgoing when it came to Lento.

Lento placed his hand on Allegro's head and gave him a warm smile. He then turned to me and bowed.

"Thank you for your assistance."

"It was no problem. I've gotten used to helping people these last couple of years." I replied to Lento's thanks.

The two seemed rather close and it was nice seeming such a close relationship after all the destroyed families I had witnessed these last couple of years. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot in front of these two.


	25. Chapter 25: The Forest

Lento was the first to approach me out of the two boys and gave me a slight nod.

"Thank you for helping Allegro." Lento said.

"It's no trouble at all. Helping people is something I've grown accustomed to." I replied.

"Then allow us to return the kindness. I noticed you are carrying quite the large bag. I can arrange an extra horse for you to travel with since it seems you have the idea of walking to your destination."

"A horse would help, but I would not know where to return the horse to after."

"Where are you headed to if I may ask?"

"A small village near Ruben."

"Then you may return the horse in the Bethma stables. Just inform the stable hand that the horse belongs to Lento of Feita and you should have no problem leaving the horse there."

And before I could reply with a denial or thanks he was already off running pass the Velder gates. While I waited for Lento to return I continued to help Allegro pack the rest of the crates into the caravan. As I loaded the last crate into the caravan I could notice the small caravan was packed to the brim. I could not see one person let alone two young men being able to travel in such tight spacing. Before I could finish thinking about how their trip would fair I could hear the trotting of hoofs on dirt as Lento made his way back to Allegro and I. The horse he rode had a deep brown coat that gave a slight shine in the sunlight and a pitch black mane that seemed to engulf all the light it touched. The horse was already equipped with a saddle, stirrups and a large bag attached to its rear which seemed to be where I could hold my belongings. Lento rode up next to me and dismounted the horse handing me the reigns.

"The horse may not be fast but he is strong and should have no problems getting you to Bethma." Lento said.

"Thank you. I don't deserve such kindness from strangers."

"Neither did we, but you still choose to help. Think nothing of it."

I mounted the horse a situated myself on in the saddle and stored my belongings. My training as a ruby knight had me learning the basic of horseback riding, but I'm still nowhere near a master as it took me awhile to steady myself. I readied myself to set off before waving goodbye to the two gentlemen as I took off into the mid-day sun; I could see both Lento and Allegro wave me off.

A few hours later I had already made good time towards Bethma. It was well into my trip on horseback that I reached the top of an average size hill that looked down into a deep forest. Lucky the forest did not seem that large and I could make out a river running through the forest to the other side that could serve as a way point through.

I made my way down into the forest and followed the river as I made my way though. The tall trees obstructed the rays of the sun giving the forest a somber tone as the shadows danced along the forest ground when the wind would blow through the tree tops. As a reveled in the scenery I felt a sudden shard pain near the back left side of my neck. I reached for it pulling out what looked like a small needle; however, I couldn't clearly make it out because my vision was growing hazy and turbulent. As I held the small object in my hand I saw the world grow black and felt my body hit the ground hard only to hear the cries of my horse and many footsteps around me before I lost touch with reality and fell into a black void out of consciousness.


	26. Chapter 26: Square to the face

The world slowly started to form from the haze of my eyes as I started feeling my limbs return with feeling. I could feel my back pressed against a hard wall that felt made of rock while my arms dangled above my head chained together by my wrists. I was sitting against the wall on the far side of the small dark room that was only lit with a single candle which illuminated the room just enough to be able to make out my surroundings. The room I was in was made entirely of dark stone and dirt with about ten feet of room from each direction starting from the center of the rectangular room. On the opposite end of me where large bars with a thin barred door in the center. The candle was on the other side of these bars on the wall allowing me to see another room that which had a small table, chair and what looked like a closed door from this distance.

"Crap."

I said to myself. How long have I been down here? I rattled the chains holding my arms together to see how strong these chains where. They were not anything impressive, but they could definitely do their job. If anything I needed to know who brought me here just so I could figure out how long I've been down here so I took a deep breath and screamed out.

"I'm Hungry!"

I could hear a set of footsteps approaching from the other side of the door that I could barely make out, but that door soon opened up. From the other side of that door. A large hulking figure of a man made his way through the door. He had to lean down to make it through the door way and as he made it to the center of the room beyond the bars that separated us I could get a good look at the man. He had light brown hair with and light blue eyes which contrasted against his large devilish smile. He wore a dark overcoat above a white tee-shirt and white pants that where partly covered with different various cloths wrapped around his hips. The clothing, even though rather large, did not hide the muscles protruding against his clothing. With a deep laugh he finally spoke after staring at me for long moment.

"You know people roaming through this forest are getting harder and harder to steal from. They know about us and come prepared with a group and lots of weapons. Yet here you are a lone female wondering through our forest with a nice horse and a large bag and only one sword. Sorry, but you were pretty much just asking us to steal from you and what's even better? You brought me a nice new sword for my growing collection."

The large man reached around behind him and pulled out my sword which almost looked like a dagger in his hands which honestly got me to chuckle a little bit. This man didn't seem to like my calm demeanor however because his smile quickly faded and he kicked the bars of my cell and pointed my sword at me.

"Little girl do you think I am a kind man? The only reason you are alive is because you are a pretty girl and I could get a decent coin for your head. Do not make me rethink my choice!"

His threat felt hollow however. I guess after fighting demons and gods for long the threats of a small time thief had little leeway with me.

"Careful now. You don't want to poke an out an eye with that sword." I said to man.

This seemed to anger him even more which just raised my spirts in contrast.

"You know if you're so angry you could always come in here and teach me a lesson; however, since you didn't tie my feet down I don't think that would be the best choice for you. So instead of just dragging things out for a lot longer than they need to be you could always let me go, give me my stuff back and I'll only beat you half way to death. Deal?"

The man flew open the bar doors and with on out stretched fist gave me a hard punch to the face while staying just out of reach of my legs. He continued to punch me over and over in the face till the blood from my face dripped down onto my chest and stomach. He then moved forward and grabbed my face to make me look him square in the eyes.

"Next time you think of running that mouth of yours I'll make things much worse for you here."

With that remark he pushed my head back into the cave wall with a hard thud; however, as the man turned around to leave I used my foot to trip the man causing him to fall hard to the floor. As the man fell though I used this opportunity to grab the small knife on his waist I had spotted while he was beating my face in. He got up with an even angrier look across his face after he had hit the floor face first.

"You know what girl. I tried to be my nicest since I didn't want to ruin my product, but screw it. You night here is going to be hell. Me and my men needed to relieve some stress and you're the perfect woman to do that."

He stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut causing the candle to fall over and go out causing the room to be blanketed in a darkness that was almost suffocating.


	27. Chapter 27: Bringing Home a Demon

My world was engulfed in darkness as the bandit leader left me in my cell to get his crew of followers. I was able to use my right foot to take off my left boot and stocking which gave me access to use my toes. I grabbed the knife I had stolen from the bandit leader between my toes when I tripped him and hid under my right thigh. I lifted my leg over my head towards the shackles around my wrists. I felt the pain of my muscles stretching to their limits and bit my lower lip to comfort the pain I was feeling. I haven't needed to stretch this much before and I can tell my body wasn't happy with me for doing it. I have to complement Amy the next time I see her for how easy she makes this look. I began to use the knife to slowly scrape up and down on the small chain between the shackles holding them close together. I could feel the cheap metal slowly giving way, but I'm not sure how long I had before my new group of companions would make it back to me. The dim sound of metal cutting metal eerily creeped around the room as I kept cutting away. As I was cutting through the chains I started to hear footsteps. The sound grew louder and louder and almost seemed like a mob stampeding with how many I heard. I started to cut faster. I could now hear chatter from the other side of the door. I pulled myself up a little higher so my head was covering the work I had done on the shackle's chain. I could hear the door suddenly burst open and with it came light from the other side as well as the bandit leader.

"Who went and turned out the light in this room. One of you give me a torch!" The bandit leader screamed at his men as they frantically grabbed a nearby torch from the wall and handed it to the man.

The bandit leader walked into the center lighting up the room and my cell. I could finally see all the men inside the room as well. They all wore some pretty ragged cloths compared to their leader and where only about half his size and some of them seemed even shorter than I was. I could roughly count about thirty of them all cramped and pushed into this small room behind their leader.

"Well isn't it my prince charming and his band of merry men. Did you finally come to admit defeat and beg for my forgiveness?"

The Bandit leader did not seem to enjoy my very funny jokes as he swung open the door to my cell and grabbed me by the hair and lifted me up slightly by it.

"I've had enough of the mouth of yours. It's time you put that mouth and body of yours to some decent use before it's completely ruined."

About five of his largest men followed him into the cell leaving almost no room for the rest of his men. I could spot my sword wrapped around his the bandit leader's waist with some flimsy but bright cloth.

"I don't know about that. I haven't had any fun bashing your skull into the dirt yet so I'm pretty sure I have plenty of good body left in me.

The bandit leader swung back and punched me square in the stomach causing me to cough and as he brought his fist back he took some of my shirt in hand and ripped it off exposing my stomach and barely covering of my chest.

"Come on. Is that the best you can do? How about one right here. Square in the kisser. Give me your best shot. I want to see how much of a man you really are."

The bandit leader reeled his fist back as far as he could aiming for my face and with a loud burst of air from his nose brought his fist towards my face. I quickly ducked dodging his punch as his fist came in contact with the flimsy chain holding my shackles together. He punched straight threw the metal chain breaking it and allowing me to slip out of my containment with two parts of the shackles on each of my wrist like bracelets. I grabbed the knife I hid under me when I heard them approaching and took it in both hands jumping up at the bandit leader. I dug the blade deep into bandit leader's right eye and twisted. The bandit leader fell hard onto the ground with a deep scream as I fell with him on top of him. I grabbed my sword from his waist and jumped off as he writhe in pain on the floor. I took up a defensive stance towards his men who stood there with shocked expressions across their faces and I smiled.

"You all better get your weapons out because I have so much pent up aggression towards you all I'm not leaving till all of you wished you'd never brought a demon home."


End file.
